One World/Characters
The Heartless Council Heres the Characters Frost/Katie Set One Frost is a silver and white she-cat with random black flecks and green eyes, ever since the big storm she had become a Heartless, otherwise known as a nobody. She usually explores the White and Black lands but easily gets into trouble in the process. She is very curious along with her new friend Saddie. Saddie Set One Saddie is a dappled brown she-cat with a white belly with black flecks on the white, and stunning yellow eyes. Was found in the White Lands, and became a Nobody. Eversince Frost joined the Council she they were great friends, Saddie usually has to drag Frost to the White Lands just so she can find out more on her true self. Light that shines on night/Light- By Forestpaw Set One Light is a greyish silver she-cat with blue eyes, she is withdrawn from many activities for battle training, she is a great inspiration to all the younger nobodies. She always thinks she can beat everyone in battle which leads the Council into many battle with the cats of the White and Black Lands. She died from battle. Ruinstone- By Shigura Set One Ruinstone is a stone-grey tom wtih bright green eyes, he is very strong and defendent, very loyal to the council because he was born in the council. He gets into many fights mostly in the Black Lands because he has a easily angered temper. The leader of the Council. Josie- By Artimas Hunter Set One Josie is a white she-cat with silver stripes, silver ears, a silver rigned tail, and a silver muzzle with blue eyes, she is sweet, loyal to friends, but very stubborn. She use to be apart of an ancient Clan, WindClan, but she kept her name. Is soon expecting Nicky's kits. Nicky- By Artimas Hunter Set One Nicky is a ginger tom with stormy blue eyes, he is friendly but is even more stubbor than Josie, him and Josie fell in love when Josie first joined the Council, and Josie is expecting his kits. Aquaflow- By Hiddensun Set One Aquaflow is a dark brown she-cat with aqua eyes, she is very shy and sweet but also clumsy, she enjoy going through walks about the White Lands, and has a secret crush on Ruinstone, but she is very un-sure that Ruinstone likes her back. Robinspeckle- By Artimas Hunter Set One Robinspeckle is a brown she-cat with white speckle and robin egg blue eyes, she's the earliest cat to get up in the council and is a gossip queen. She imagines herself flying into the sky, the council members just hope she doesn't try. Star that dies in day/Star- By Artimas Hunter Set One Star is a silvery white she-cat with big blue eyes, is very inspiring and loves to teach new things to the younger council members and kits, but with her true loyalty she will fight any battle. Sage- By Maplefern Set One Sage is a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, not much is known but that she is agressive, she seems to hate her father Liam, because she thinks he had something to do with her brothers death. Liam- By Maplefern Set One Liam is a brown tom with yellow eyes, is very quiet and serious about things ever since his sons death, but where was this tom on the day of DarkMoon? And then the next day, he brought back his sons dead body. 'Pebble- By Maplefern' 'Set One' Pebble is a black and white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes, unlike her mother she isn't bold, but is thoughtful and meek, she can't wait until she is old enough to explore the White and Black Lands. Ronny- By Hiddensun Set One Ronny is a black she-cat with pale green eyes, is very smart she-cat that uses her brain for jokes and pranks, but sometimes her pranks go too far, like when she pranked Robinspeckle to jump into a ditch when they were younger, she was punished and had to stay in the Black Lands for a moon. Jet- By Hiddensun Set One Jet is a black tom with pale blue eyes, adventurous and loyal - likes to annoy his sister Ronny, but sometimes when they annoy eachother a bit too much it ends up a big fight with tooth and claws, with big wounds. Black cloud that covers sun/Cloud- By Maplefern Set One Cloud is a black she-cat with yellow eyes. She is very kind, considerate, and a skilled hunter, the council is greatful for her good hunting and they say she gives them the prey they need to survive. Owltalon- By Maplefern Set One Owltalon is a tabby tom with amber eyes, is fiercely defensive of the Council Rules, and would never get caught breaking them. Set Two Moonkit Set Two She is a silver tabby with green blue eyes. She is an orphan kit living in NightClan. Yarrowclaw tells the kits stories about a new planet and how it almost crashed into the world when he was an apprentice. With curiousity she wonders about this new planet and what secrets define it. Her and her friends, Bramblekit and Fallkit wake up in a field with one green grass, they find a dome and Frost opens up to them and lets them in. Bramblekit Set Two He is a brown tabby with bright blue eyes. He is a kit of Lilyfoot, and a kit of NightClan. He doesn't really mind much and is very silly. When he wakes up in the field with one green grass he was the one who spotted the dome which Frost let them inside it. Fallkit Set Two She is a black and white she-cat with bright green eyes. She is a kit of Lilyfoot and member of NightClan. She is just a normal she-kit until they all wake up in the field with one green grass. She is also there when Frost let them into the dome. Yarrowclaw Set Two He is a black tom with hazel eyes. He tells the kits a story about the planet that was about to crash into Earth until something happened and stopped it. A witnesser of The Lands and Earth almost crashing. Frost Set Two Basic info in the set one category. She is first seen in the Prologue talking to Saddie about missing Ruinstone and knowing she needs to find another way to bring cats into The Lands without messing up the gravity. She also lets the kits into the dome when they appear in the Field Of One Green, she might be the one who brought them in, still undentified. Revealed to be the new leader of The Council. Saddie Set Two Basic info in the set on category. She is seen in the Prologue talked to Frost, Frost talks about finding a new way to help cats into The Lands and Saddie just hopes nothing happens. When Frost talks about Ruinstone Saddie calms her. Aquaflow Set One Basic info above int he set one category. She is mentioned having kits when Black Land cats attacked killing her mate, Ruinstone. Sun, Moon, Star Not much is known but these were Nicky's kits at the end out Set 1 they were shown. It also is seen when Frost hear's Moonkit's name it reminded her of the deceased Moon, a cat killed in an encounter with Black Land cats when she was apprentice aged.